


Triplice

by HyperRaspberry



Series: Where There Is Love [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes is sensitive, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Confused Natasha Romanov, Confused Sam Wilson, Confused Steve Rogers, Crying Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mentionned Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov has ennemies, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Roadtrip, SHIELD's medecins sucks, Steve Rogers is a bad liar, Team Cap - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où le SHIELD ne sait pas du tout prescrire des médicaments à l'ancien bras armé d'HYDRA, et où Steve ne sait pas choisir entre ses partenaires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triplice

**Author's Note:**

> Premièrement, une explication sur le titre. Triplice est la contraction de "Triple Alliance", référence à l'Alliance des Empire Allemand, Autro-Hongrois et du Royaume d'Italie. Et du coup, une référence direct au film d'où est venu l'idée (oui, beaucoup de mes idées me viennent des films, navrée), Triple Alliance.
> 
> C'est une sorte d'UA, donc il serait vain de votre part de chercher une cohérence. Sam, Bucky et Steve sont plutôt MCU, de même que la chronologie peut-être situé après Age of Ultron, mais il y a beaucoup de références aux comics, en particulier pour les personnages de Natasha et Clint.
> 
> Cet OS (peut-être en plusieurs parties mais rien n'est moins sûr) est avant toute chose un hommage au quatuor qu'on appelle couramment la Team Cap (Steve, Nat, Sam et Bucky). Je les adore autant que j'adore Cap 2 et je voulais leur rendre justice.
> 
> Aussi, je voulais d'un Bucky un peu bien dans ses pompes. Naturellement c'est normal d'avoir un Bucky tout angst en train de se battre contre un syndrôme post-traumatique mais rire un peu à ses dépends peut aussi être rafraîchissant. Du moins, j'espère que ça le sera :)

« Stark m’a l’air d’être un ami très généreux.

La poitrine de Steve fut secouée par un rire sans joie. L’ennui, c’était qu’il ne pouvait pas vraiment contester. Ce n’était pas n’importe quel ami qui oserait prêter sa belle décapotable bordeaux. Surtout quand c’était juste pour un accompagnement.

Bucky, sur le siège du co-pilote, rabattit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et posa avec ravissement son bras sur la portière. Il n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on acceptait de le déposer aux nouveaux locaux du SHIELD après tout. Certes, ce n’était pas très loin, mais il n’avait pas encore pris le temps d’acquérir un véhicule et une heure de marche, ça pouvait vite devenir gonflant. Et il faisait grand soleil aujourd’hui ; c’était définitivement un jour à se balader les cheveux au vent, à la Grace Kelly, dans une décapotable, plutôt que de déambuler avec une casquette et une capuche, les mains dans les poches et le nez sur le trottoir.

Les nouveaux locaux futuristes du SHIELD ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. Force était de constater que la sphère de verre était un choix architectural… plutôt impressionnant. Mais au milieu de nulle part, comme ça, Steve comprenait tout en restant sceptique. Difficile de faire moins discret que les gigantesques bâtiments plantés au milieu de DC, mais il avait entendu dire que les locaux de la SSR, ancêtre du SHIELD, étaient dissimulés dans des bâtiments normaux. C’était discret, ça avait du charme, c’était simple. Mais non. Le SHIELD voulait bien montrer qu’il avait les plus grosses.

Le super-soldat fit arrêter la voiture devant l’entrée principale. Bucky opina du chef avant d’ouvrir la porte, retenant une longue expiration anxieuse. 

\- Merci pour la course, finit-il par dire. Tu ne restes pas ?  
\- Non, admit Steve en faisant aussitôt ronronner le moteur. On m’attend.  
\- Rendez-vous galant avec le propriétaire de la voiture ? Se moqua son ami.  
\- Une mission, rectifia Rogers tout en manœuvrant pour faire demi-tour.  
\- Un rendez-vous galant, c’est une mission en soi.

Steve lui jeta un regard biaisé à la fois amusé et désappointé, ce qui fit ricaner son ami.

\- Boulot avec les Avengers, je suppose, spécula-t-il plus sérieusement.  
\- En solo !

Steve ne laissa pas le temps à Bucky de comprendre et reparti en trombe en saluant vaguement son ami de la main. Sauf que Bucky avait tout de même tiqué. Il plissa les yeux en regardant la voiture disparaître, et après avoir grimacé et juré, fit demi-tour pour pénétrer dans les nouveaux locaux. 

Ça, franchement, c’était une des pires choses qui aurait pu lui arriver. « Ce n’est pas que l’ancien Soldat de l’Hiver n’est pas digne de confiance », avait dit Maria Hill. Non, non, rien à voir avec ça. Bien sûr. Ce n’était pas du tout un problème de confiance de ne pas vouloir l’envoyer trop souvent sur le terrain, et de lui avoir filé un boulot dans la bureaucratie du SHIELD. Rien à voir avec un quelconque problème de confiance. Fallait pas être paranoïaque. Les rendez-vous incessants chez la thérapeute, aussi, ça n’avait rien à voir.

Bucky poussa la porte de son bureau, et alla s’affaler sur son siège. Tout en retirant ses lunettes, il posa les pieds sur les dossiers dont il devait s’occuper, boudant son ordinateur du regard.

\- C’est quoi cette tête ?  
\- C’est ma tête, grogna Bucky en croisant ses mains sur son ventre. 

Derrière le bureau en face du sien, un dossier s’abaissa, faisant apparaître le visage moqueur de Clint Barton. Une autre marque de confiance. Naturellement ; pourquoi le faire surveiller par un membre de la première équipe des Avengers, tireur d’élite qui avait déjà eu affaire à la manipulation mentale ? Parce qu’on avait confiance en lui ! Le SHIELD avait une confiance totale en lui ! Paranoïaque ? Barton, pas ici pour le surveiller ? Allons bon. Il ne faisait même pas semblant de travailler. L’effort le plus intense que Clint fournissait au cours d’une journée de travail, c’était d’aller se faire un deuxième café. Le pire, c’était qu’il le buvait à même la cafetière. Mais bon. Barton était quand même un chic type, d’une certaine manière. Il l’invitait aux barbecues au sommet de son immeuble à Brooklyn, commandait fréquemment des pizzas, et avait ramené tout son vieux matériel –et même son immonde télévision- dans le bureau pour qu’ils regardent Dog Cops quand le boulot devenait « trop intense ». 

\- La vie super-héroïque est trop dure ? S’enquit le tireur d’élite en haussant un de ses sourcils blonds.  
\- Oh oui, ironisa Bucky, terriblement difficile, surtout quand ton coéquipier part en mission en solo et te laisse t’occuper de la bureaucratie.  
\- J’confirme, fit Œil-de-Faucon après une grimace. C’est dur.

Bucky haussa un sourcil mais finit par faire descendre ses pieds du bureau, pour se débarrasser de sa veste mais aussi allumer son ordinateur. Histoire de faire semblant quand Maria Hill viendrait dire bonjour. 

Clint sursauta quand il entendit un bruit de casse, et tourna la tête vers son « collègue ». Barnes, les yeux ronds, fixait son poste avec un air légèrement embarrassé.

\- T’as voulu l’allumer avec la main en métal, se moqua-t-il.  
\- D’ordinaire, j’y arrive. 

Et c’était vrai. Utiliser des machines délicates, même avec une main en métal, ne lui posait aucun problème. L’ennui, c’était que se servir d’une main en métal, ça demandait de la mesure. Et un Bucky agacé parce qu’il venait officiellement de se faire planter par son meilleur ami n’était pas un Bucky mesuré. Manifestement, Clint l’avait compris.

\- Bon, t’as pas l’air dans ton assiette, dit l'archer. Je commande une pizza.  
\- Comme si t’avais besoin d’une excuse, rétorqua l’autre.

Un sourire en coin trancha tout de même le visage de l’ancien militaire. Heureusement que Clint était facile à vivre. En fait, c’était même un des seuls points positifs de cette nouvelle vie. Bien sûr, il était libéré d’HYDRA, et avait recouvré la mémoire, bien sûr, il avait été acquitté lors de son procès. Mais il se retrouvait pratiquement tous les jours dans un minuscule bureau, surveillé et fixé comme une sorte d’animal apprivoisé qui pouvait, à tout moment, sombrer de nouveau dans la démence. On lui avait permis d’être le partenaire de Captain America mais manifestement, même ce dernier point était sujet à caution. Les rares fois où il pouvait prendre l’air et se défouler sur le terrain se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Mais le fait que Steve en personne lui dise qu’il ne pouvait pas venir, c’était encore autre chose.

\- La confiance règne, franchement, grogna-t-il alors que Clint se saisissait du téléphone. Même mon meilleur ami préfère me savoir dans une cage de verre que sur le terrain.  
\- Tu dramatises, tenta son collègue en collant le combiné contre son oreille. C’était peut-être une mission de routine. Il n’avait peut-être tout simplement pas besoin de partenaire sur ce coup-là.

Bucky se contenta de hocher la tête sur le côté, signe qu’il approuvait, tout en émettant des réserves. 

*

En compensation de la pizza, Bucky vint le lendemain aux locaux avec le petit déjeuner. Parce que cette poubelle humaine de Barton s’était endormie sur le bureau et n’avait manifestement pas bougé d’un iota. Bucky eut une pensée pour le pauvre chien qui devait l’attendre à l’appartement, à Brooklyn, mais il se dit que Kate Bishop devait assurer. Peut-être même mieux que Clint.

Et l’heure était à la nourriture. Café, bagels, cupcake, un petit déjeuner américain digne de ce nom.

\- Digne du partenaire de Captain America, préféra dire Barton tout en remettant ses prothèses auditives.  
\- Redis ça et je t’enfonce dans le mur.

Clint grimaça. Bon. Manifestement, son collègue gardait rancune pour la veille. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans le plus grand silence, avant que Clint ne se décide à allumer la télé. Le grésillement de son vieux poste faillit lui faire peur mais manifestement, ce n’était qu’une fausse alerte. N’empêche qu’il avait fait la même tête que Thor au moment où Steve avait partiellement bougé le marteau ; une télé qui ne marchait pas, c’était le monde qui s’effondrait. Hawkeye, le nez plongé dans sa tasse décoré d’un « H » violet, passait de chaîne en chaîne sans but, jusqu’à ce que Bucky l’arrête sur la chaîne d’information. L’archer grimaça. Ça sentait le roussi. 

« Captain America et Falcon sauvent Madripoor »

Le bagel de Bucky s’effrita dans de sa main. Pas besoin d’un partenaire, avait dit Barton. Sauf qu’il y avait eu un partenaire, et qu’en plus, la mission avait été manifestement dangereuse. Les yeux grisâtres de l’ancien soldat s’en allèrent se perdre sur le gros titre. Captain America et Falcon. C’est sûr que « Captain America et le Soldat de l’Hiver », ça aurait été moins joli. Bucky serra les dents. 

\- Falcon, répéta-t-il à voix basse. 

Clint haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Barnes, en espérant qu’il ne fasse pas sauter quelque chose. Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt émotif. Mais là, il se contentait de répéter « Falcon, Falcon » comme s’il espérait tirer quelque chose de ce nom. Le regard de Bucky se reporta de nouveau sur l’image. Peau brune, lunettes d’aviations, grandes ailes robotiques. 

\- Je connais ce type, finit-il par dire.  
\- Oui tu lui as arraché une aile, se moqua Clint.

Bucky lui jeta un regard franchement désabusé, mais l’archer n’arrivait pas à ravaler son sourire.

\- Il fait partie de la nouvelle équipe des Avengers, expliqua Œil-de-Faucon. Et comme je te l’air dit, il était à DC.

Bucky hocha la tête. Le fait que le dénommé Falcon fasse partie de la nouvelle équipe de super-héros ne lui aurait sans doute pas parlé. Il venait d’arriver, et même s’il « travaillait » au SHIELD, tout ce qui lui était familier ici était ce bureau. Il n’avait pas côtoyé les Avengers et à part Maria Hill et quelques « privilégiés », il ne pensait pas que sa présence ici avait fait le tour des locaux. Oui, le type avec des ailes. Il s’en souvenait maintenant.  
L’expression de Bucky changea soudainement et pour Clint, elle n’augurait rien de bon. Cette impression se confirma quand il vit l’ancien militaire mettre sa casquette sur sa tête, ses lunettes de soleil, et sa veste.

\- Buck, tenta-t-il. Non.

Inutile de dire que c’était obsolète. Bucky était déjà dehors. Clint soupira. Il allait en prendre pour son grade.

*

Ne pas réussir à porter la bouteille de jus d’orange à ses lèvres avant que quelqu’un ne frappe à la porte, pour Sam, ça n’avait jamais été bon signe. La dernière fois, il avait trouvé une espionne et un super-soldat en difficultés à sa porte. Alors il pouvait se permettre d’avoir peur. Maintenant qu’ils étaient –plus ou moins- à la tête du SHIELD et de la nouvelle équipe des Avengers, ils n’auraient certainement plus ce genre de problèmes, mais tout de même. Non pas que Sam rechignait à aider son prochain ; mais il aimerait juste boire son jus d’orange. En paix. D’autant plus que la mission à Madripoor lui avait donné une envie de retourner dans son petit appartement à DC. Etre super-héros à temps plein, ça donnait parfois le mal du pays. A part l’équipe, personne ne devait savoir qu’il était là.

Sauf que ce n’était pas un membre de l’équipe qui se trouvait devant sa porte. 

C’était le Soldat de l’Hiver. Et Sam dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas fermer brusquement la porte et courir chercher le flingue le plus proche. Il savait que Steve avait retrouvé son meilleur ami ; après tout, il y avait contribué, mais il avait préféré s’éloigner au moment où Steve avait amorcé le contact. Ce n’était plus son affaire. Steve lui avait assuré que le rétablissement du Soldat de l’Hiver se passait bien, que le SHIELD avait accepté d’aider à son intégration, mais Sam devait bien l’avouer, même s’il savait qu’un jour où l’autre, Bucky Barnes allait de nouveau se retrouver sur son chemin, il avait franchement appréhendé ce moment.

Et il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer qu’il se passerait ainsi. Bucky se tenait devant sa porte, sous une casquette et une capuche, avec une barbe de trois jours, la tête légèrement basse et les mains dans les poches, l’air complètement perdu. L’ancien sauveteur n’aurait certainement pas été surpris si l'autre lui avait dit « Sam, faut que je me planque quelque part. Tous ceux que je connais veulent me descendre. » Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Sam compris que ça allait devoir être à lui d’amorcer le dialogue.

\- Barnes ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- J’t’ai vu à la télé, rebondit immédiatement Bucky, comme s’il avait attendu juste un déclic pour prendre la parole. Il faut qu’on parle.

Sam n’y vit pas d’inconvénient. Il saurait certainement se défendre en cas de besoin. Il fit un pas sur le côté et laissa entrer son visiteur, avant de scruter les alentours, pour refermer derrière lui. Bucky s’en alla jusqu’au salon et resta planté au milieu du décor, malgré le fait que Sam l’ait invité à s’assoir. 

\- Comment t’as trouvé ma maison, demanda tout de même l'occupant des lieux en allant récupérer sa bouteille de jus d’orange.  
\- J’ai fouillé dans les dossiers du SHIELD.  
\- Et t’avais le droit ?  
\- Non. Mais autant tirer des avantages à avoir été entrainé par HYDRA.

Les sourcils de Sam tressautèrent mais il ne réagit pas outre-mesure. Ça allait certainement faire rire Maria d’apprendre qu’un des types qu’elle surveillait le plus –parce que l’ancien Soldat de l’Hiver devait définitivement être sur la liste des agents tellement surveillés qu’ils en avaient conscience- s’était servi de compétences enseignées par l’ennemi pour avoir accès à des informations protégées. La localisation de son appartement à DC devait bien être protégée ? Non ?

\- J’aimerais juste savoir pourquoi je t’ai vu à la télé, avec Steve, amorça alors Bucky.

A la question, Sam plissa les yeux. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s’était attendu, mais le petit devait avoir ses raisons. 

\- Réussite d’une mission à Madripoor. Difficile d’être discret de nos jours, répondit Sam.  
\- Et il n’y avait que vous ?  
\- Oui, s’étonna le Faucon en croisant les bras. Nous sommes partenaires, tout de même. 

Le mot « partenaire » sembla déclencher quelque chose chez Barnes, car ce fut à ce moment-là que son expression se transforma. Sam se surprit à s’inquiéter de ce qu’il avait provoqué mais pour lui, ça devenait déjà complètement surréaliste. Bucky secoua la tête avec énergie, comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir, et passa ses mains sur son visage. 

\- C’est pas vrai, murmura-t-il. C’est pas vrai… 

Sam préféra attendre qu’il se passe quelque chose. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Bucky s’en alla jusqu’à la fenêtre la plus proche et plaça ses mains dessus, avant de taper avec une force modérée sur la vitre.

\- Hé, hé, hé, s’exclama Sam en s’en allant à grandes enjambées vers lui. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d’ouvrir cette fenêtre, s’écria Bucky en continuant de taper sur la vitre. 

Il manquait carrément d’air. Oh bordel. Le sergent Barnes était en train de faire un genre de crise d’angoisse. Dans son appartement. Et il essayait d’ouvrir la fenêtre en pétant la vitre. Sam fit reculer le soldat qui continuait de secouer la tête et sans lui demander son avis, alla l’asseoir sur le canapé jusqu’à ce qu'il ait totalement recouvré ses esprits. Finalement, un verre de lait fut servi au nouvel arrivant, qui avait le visage noyé dans ses mains comme s’il apprenait qu’il avait été fait cocu. Sam ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre.

\- Est-ce que c’est normal, ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda enfin Wilson en croisant de nouveau les bras.  
\- Effets secondaires du traitement, répondit Bucky en se saisissant du verre. J’ai encore du mal à gérer mes émotions.

Génial. Donc le Soldat de l’Hiver était une boule de nerfs. Sérieusement, c’était magnifique. C’était le genre de truc dont Sam avait besoin pour ensoleiller sa journée. 

\- Je croyais qu’on était de nouveau partenaire, finit par admettre Bucky, les coudes sur les genoux.  
\- Vous l’êtes, rectifia Sam en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Alors pourquoi il était là-bas avec toi, et pas avec moi ? Ragea l'autre avant de se lever du canapé. 

Sam pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant l’homme au bras en métal passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en faisant le tour du salon comme une bête en cage. 

\- Peut-être qu’il voulait te ménager, ou…  
\- Me ménager ? Répéta l’ancien soldat. Je ne fais rien ! Je passe mes journées enfermé dans un bureau ! Tout ce que je demande, c’est prendre un peu l’air !  
\- Okay, okay, j’ai saisi, finit par dire Sam en levant les mains, comme pour montrer qu’il était désarmé. Je lui en parlerais. Je vais lui demander de t’emmener plus souvent avec lui. J’ai besoin de vacances, de toute façon. 

La respiration de Bucky redevint aisée et le soldat des années quarante sembla reprendre des couleurs. Sam soupira de soulagement. En face de lui, son hôte hocha la tête longuement, comme pour reprendre sa respiration, et se tapa doucement la poitrine. C’était un exercice de respiration ; les thérapeutes en raffolaient. Donc manifestement oui, Bucky était suivi. 

\- Merci, dit ce dernier après avoir repris son calme.  
\- Pas grand-chose, articula Sam après avoir opiné. Je te raccompagne ?

*

Bon, au moins, ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu poignarder l’autre. Ou avoir un réflexe davantage désagréable. Il s’était juste mit à couiner comme une espèce de diva émotive mais le traitement servait avant tout à canaliser les « rechutes hivernales », comme les appelaient la thérapeute. Certainement que tout le monde préférait le voir se mettre à pleurer qu’à tuer tout le monde en cas de surcharge émotionnelle. Mais tout de même, c’était vache. Ce n’était pas qu’il avait une réputation, mais tout de même. 

Sam conduisait silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur la route. Le poste de radio laissait chanter Aretha Franklin ; une de ses artistes favorites. Il avait un peu de mal à compiler avec le fait que la dernière fois qu’il avait vu ce type, il lui avait arraché les ailes. Bon, d’accord, une seule aile. Mais ce souvenir avait été assez marquant pour qu’il refuse de l’approcher, même s’il avait aidé à le retrouver. Il n’était pas comme Steve. Il avait un instinct de survie. Et maintenant que le type était là, dans sa voiture, il devait avouer qu’il avait un peu honte d’avoir été aussi lâche. Après tout, ça se voyait que l’autre voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases. Et il aurait dû lui montrer qu’il n’était pas rancunier et croyait en ce nouveau départ, plutôt que se défiler. Surtout que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ouais, sur ce coup-là, Sam devait l’avouer, il n’avait pas été correct.

\- J’ai compris en lisant ton dossier, dit Bucky, crevant brutalement le silence.  
\- Pardon ? S’étonna le conducteur.  
\- Ton père était pasteur, récita l’autre. Tué par des voyous. Tu t’es occupé seul de ton petit frère et de ta petite sœur. Puis tu t’es engagé pour défendre ton pays. Belle histoire. Un type bien, droit. De quoi…(il avala sa salive le temps de chercher ses mots) De quoi avoir l’aval de Captain America. 

Il a vraiment fouillé les dossiers du SHIELD, se dit Sam en jetant un bref coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur. Bucky parlait à mi-voix et articulait chaque mot, comme s’il réfléchissait, ou tentait de prendre sur lui. 

\- Tu devrais pas prendre ça trop à cœur, tenta Sam, c’est juste que…  
\- Mais je sais, le coupa brutalement Bucky. Je sais, je sais, mais c’est juste que tout ça, c’est nouveau pour moi, Steve a eu le temps de s’acclimater à sa nouvelle vie, il a rencontré des gens, il a noué des relations, alors que je me retrouve ici jeté au milieu d’un tas de souvenirs que je comprends pas et je suis tout seul… ! 

Le réflexe immédiat de Sam en voyant que la respiration de l’ancien soldat redevenait difficile fut d’ouvrir les deux fenêtres. Bon sang mais ils lui filaient quels genre de médicaments, au SHIELD ? Bucky mit un certain temps avant de recouvrer son calme, et il s’excusa auprès de Sam. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- C’est rien, je… Tu as raison. On aurait pas dû te jeter dans la nature et te laisser au SHIELD et à Maria Hill. Je parlerais à Steve.

Bucky opina de nouveau, avant de regarder à l’extérieur. 

*

\- Encore une mission ? 

La voiture s’arrêta devant la porte principale des locaux du SHIELD. Cette fois, pas de décapotable, mais encore une voiture de Stark. Une jolie Audi orange et noire à toit couvert ; et pour cause. Il suffisait de regarder le ciel pour comprendre qu’il allait pleuvoir.

\- Et oui, se plaignit Steve, encore une mission.  
\- Solo ? S’enquit Bucky.  
\- Solo. 

Bucky fronça les sourcils et regarda fixement son meilleur ami. Steve avait beau être ce qu’il était, c’était toujours un piètre menteur. Raison pour laquelle il s’était esquivé l’autre jour, comme un voleur. Steve finit par comprendre qu’il était fixé, d’autant plus que Bucky refusait obstinément de descendre de la voiture ;

\- Buck ?  
\- Tu sais Steve, je dirais rien si t’y allais pas seul, tenta son vis-à-vis.  
\- Mais j’y vais seul, répondit le Captain en riant. 

Il posa sa main sur l’épaule métallique de son ami.

\- Je suis un grand garçon, assura-t-il. Occupe-toi de toi.  
\- Bien sûr, dit Bucky d’un ton qu’il n’espérait pas trop grinçant. Va sauver le monde, Captain.

Et il descendit de la voiture. 

Barton était déjà dans le bureau, en train de se battre avec les fils de son magnétoscope. C’était certainement une des visions les plus pathétiques de l’archer que n’avait jamais eu l’ancien bras armé d’HYDRA.

\- Barton, soupira-t-il. Achète toi un lecteur Blu-Ray.  
\- Certainement pas, grogna Clint. Je vais le réparer, tu vas voir.

Après s’être imaginé prendre l’objet pour le casser en deux avec son genou, Bucky pouffa, faisant légèrement tressauter ses épaules, puis alla s’assoir derrière son propre bureau. La moitié de la pile avait diminué des trois quarts depuis le jour où Steve l’avait déposé en décapotable, ce qui devait remonter à déjà deux semaines. Oui, il travaillait. Mais à son rythme, tout de même. Barton poussa soudainement un cri de joie ; manifestement, il venait de ressusciter le magnétoscope. A ce moment, le téléphone de Bucky vibra sur sa table. Il n’utilisait presque jamais cet objet et il oubliait si souvent son existence qu’il dormait sur le bureau, à côté de son ordinateur. Mais depuis sa « rencontre » avec Sam, tout le monde s’était dit que l’appareil pouvait servir. Il s’agissait de le renvoyer dans le monde après tout. La main métallique alla se saisir du portable. 

« Sam : Tu as oublié ta casquette chez moi. Je travaille aujourd’hui, viens la récupérer demain. »

\- Connard, répondit oralement Bucky. 

Et le téléphone fit un aller-simple dans la corbeille à papier. Clint sursauta ; ses yeux firent la navette entre la corbeille, où gisait l’appareil, et celui qui l’avait jeté là. 

\- Barnes ?  
\- Steve pars encore en mission, siffla Bucky. Seul. Encore.  
\- Mais Wilson avait pas dit qu’il….  
\- Justement !

Clint leva les mains, et préféra faire silence. Bucky soupira longuement et écrasa son visage sur son poing métallique. Naturellement, il avait raconté ce qui s’était passé à Clint et naturellement, avait eu le soutien de l’archer. Ce dernier était parti en toucher un mot à Hill mais partant du fait que Barnes avait recueilli des informations confidentielles alors qu’il était sous sa surveillance, elle n’avait pas très bien pris la chose. Du coup, ils en étaient restés là. Au moins, ils avaient changé de traitement, alors Bucky ne risquait plus d’avoir des crises émotionnelles digne d’un adolescent en plein bouleversement hormonal.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit qu’il faisait, demanda ensuite Barton en allant remettre le magnéto sur le meuble qui lui était destiné, à côté de la télévision.  
\- Qu’il travaillait.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il te fait croire qu’il ment ?  
\- Le fait que Steve ait menti, grogna Bucky.  
\- Dans ce cas, qu’est-ce qui te fais croire qu’il n’a pas été le seul à mentir ?

*

Le centre de son boulot, à l’Amicale des Vétérans, c’était le dialogue. Sans dialogue, il ne pouvait y avoir de rétablissement. Le dialogue était à l’origine de tout ; des confessions comme des solutions, parce que l’un n’allait pas sans l’autre. Sam passait donc beaucoup de temps à écouter ce que les autres avaient à dire, et autant de temps à les aider à surmonter les épreuves qu’ils avaient eu tant de mal à décrire. Comme Steve l’avait dit, c’était un boulot intense. Mais il fallait quelqu’un pour le faire ; c’était le boulot qu’il avait choisi. En plus d’être un Avenger mais ça, c’était encore autre chose.

\- Un certain James Barnes veut vous voir. James. Barnes.

Ça aussi, c’était autre chose. Sam leva un œil incrédule vers la fille de l’accueil qui était venu le voir d’un air plutôt paniqué. L’estomac de l’ancien sauveteur fit trois tours. Il se mit à espérer très fort qu’elle ne l’avait pas reconnu. Mais elle pouvait aussi être seulement embarrassée. Ce qui embarrassait Sam en revanche, c’était la quinzaine de paires d’yeux braqués sur lui, qui attendait du réconfort. Et qu’il allait devoir planter là.

\- Excusez-moi.

Sam bondit de son siège et fila vers la porte d’entrée. Conformément à ce que lui avait dit l’hôtesse d’accueil, Bucky était là, avec le tiercé casquette-capuche-barbe de trois jours –combien ce type avait-il de casquettes ?- les mains dans les poches et les pieds croisés, dos au mur. En voyant le thérapteute arriver, les yeux du soldat se firent ronds et gros comme des soucoupes.

\- Tu es vraiment là, s’étrangla-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr que je suis vraiment là, s’insurgea Sam, je travaille !  
\- Mais où est Steve ? Fit alors Bucky.  
\- Lui aussi travaille, s’impatienta Sam, il est en mission.  
\- Je sais, je sais, tempéra Barnes en se massant la tempe, l’ennui c’est qu’il a dit qu’il y allait seul, mais il ment.

Cette fois, les sourcils de Sam s’abattirent sur son front, et il croisa les bras, scrutant Bucky avec incrédulité. 

\- Il m’a dit qu’il y allait seul, dit-il, même si on pouvait entendre le soupçon de méfiance qui s’était glissé dans sa voix.  
\- Eh bien il ment, répéta l’autre. Steve fait toujours ce truc quand il ment.  
\- Quel truc ?  
\- Comme si j’allais te le dire.

Criant de maturité, franchement. Sam roula des yeux et tourna la tête. Il devait avouer qu’il était partagé. Cette histoire de Rogers cachotier commençait vraiment à le turlupiner –au moins, Bucky avait l’air d’être capable de réguler ses émotions-, mais il avait une session à terminer. 

\- Tu peux me laisser vingt minutes ? S’enquit-il. 

Bucky opina sans demander d’explication. Sam retourna d’où il était venu, et s’excusa auprès du groupe dont il s’occupait. Mais il tâcha de reprendre le dialogue où il l’avait laissé. Cela dura légèrement plus longtemps que prévu –presque quarante minutes, en fait-, mais le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur certains visages lui fit rapidement comprendre qu’il ne perdait pas son temps. 

En se retournant, il constata que Bucky était sur le seuil de la porte, les mains dans les poches, le dévisageant avec intérêt. Sam lui offrit un sourire bref avant de le rejoindre. Cependant, il ne parla pas tout de suite. L’ancien soldat de l’hiver avait l’air complètement perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague, comme si une pensée s’était installée dans un coin de sa tête, mais qu’il ne parvenait à l’identifier.

\- Barnes ?

L’interpellé tressaillit, puis leva enfin les yeux vers Sam. Ce dernier l’interrogea du regard.

\- Ce que tu fais ici, tenta-t-il enfin, c’est…  
\- De l’aide aux vétérans, compléta Sam. On a tous un peu de bagages, c’est mieux d’apprendre à les gérer ensemble.

Merde. Ce fut le premier mot qui traversa l’esprit de Sam. Ses yeux firent la navette entre la salle vide, et Bucky, qui arborait des airs de chat perdu. Mais bien sûr. Quel idiot. C’était de ça dont Bucky avait besoin. De gens capable de comprendre ; d’un groupe qui l’aidait sans le craindre. De personnes avec qui partager, de personnes avec qui dialoguer. 

\- Si tu veux, tenta Sam après avoir pris une grande inspiration, tu peux venir ici. Au cas où tu… Enfin, tu m’as compris.  
\- Oui, acquiesça Bucky. J’en serais ravi, Sam. Merci. 

Ses remerciements furent accompagnés d’une tentative de sourire que Sam accueillit avec bienveillance. Il récupéra sa veste et ferma la salle, avant de se diriger vers la sortie avec l’ancien militaire.

\- Et alors, demanda-t-il enfin. Où est notre Capitaine ?  
\- J’ai demandé à Barton, qui a demandé à Stark, et manifestement, il est en Californie. On verra à son retour.  
Sam tiqua.  
\- On verra à son retour, répéta-t-il, manifestement indigné. On verra à son retour ? Tu l’as pris en flagrant délit de mensonge, et t’es au trente-sixième dessous à cause de ça ! Et tu me dis « on verra à son retour » ?  
\- Non, Sam, tenta Bucky, ça va. 

Et c’était plutôt vrai. Il avait certes mal pris la chose dans son bureau, mais c’était parce qu’il était persuadé que Sam l’avait roulé. Manifestement, ce n’était pas le cas, et il avait eu trois heures de thérapie et trois semaines pour comprendre que la première fois, sa réaction avait été plutôt exagérée. Sauf que Sam ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Y a pas de « ça va » qui tienne ! Monte dans la voiture !

*

Quand on traversait aux Etats-Unis, il y avait un certain nombre de choses qu’il fallait s’attendre à voir. Le désert, en première position. Tellement grand que ça en devenait terrifiant, même pour un Avenger et un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D en devenir. Surtout pour « l’agent », en fait. Après tout, il avait été le soldat de l’Hiver. Le soldat du désert, c’était plus Furiosa de Mad Max (même si Clint s’était senti obligé de souligner un air de ressemblance entre eux). Du Nouveau Mexique jusqu’à la Californie, tant de lieux désertés que la seule manière de passer le temps était soit de mettre de la musique, soit de parler. Alors Sam et Bucky avaient fini par se faire la conversation. Ça ne s’était pas si mal passé. Souvenirs de guerre, évocation du bon vieux temps, Sam qui parlait sans cesse de la nourriture que l’on faisait tout le temps bouillir dans le temps et Bucky qui se promettait de donner un coup de pied au cul de la bannière étoilée pour être une telle drama queen. 

Il y avait aussi les stations-services qui pour des raisons obscures, avaient de gigantesques dinosaures en métal. Et ça, même pour des gens comme eux, c’était franchement surprenant. Avec ça, sur la côte, des vendeurs de fruits. Ils étaient postés presque au milieu de nulle part et pourtant les fruits que les deux amis en devenir s’étaient achetés étaient incontestablement les meilleurs qu’ils avaient jamais mangés. Ils s’étaient amusés à se faire manger mutuellement en faisant l’avion tout en riant à gorge déployée.  
Il y avait de petits oiseaux noirs ; différents à chaque état, de manière très subtile. Bucky s’était demandé si Sam pouvait leur parler par télépathie mais l'homme volant s’était contenté d’éluder en prétextant être concentré sur la route. Cet idiot de Peter Parker lui avait déjà demandé comment il réagirait s’il apprenait que tous les aigles des Etats-Unis étaient communistes, alors il n’avait pas envie qu’un type avec une étoile rouge sur le bras se sente d’ajouter son grain de sel. D’ailleurs, peut-être qu’il faudrait faire quelque chose pour cette étoile. Bucky avoua y avoir déjà pensé sans être allé au bout du projet par manque d’idée ou craindre de passer pour une sorte de conservateur extrémiste. 

Il y avait eu une aire de repos vide. De quoi se nourrir, autrement dit le principal. Mais à part ça, des tables vides, un lieu déserté. C’était à se demander d’où ça sortait. Il y avait aussi des lézards. Des centaines de Starbucks, à tel point que cela en était devenu caricatural et que les deux coéquipiers de Captain America avaient commencé à parier sur le temps qui s’écouleraient avant qu’ils ne tombent sur le prochain. Sam gagnait plus souvent. Bucky n’aurait jamais cru qu’il se retrouverait autant endetté.  
En passant par l’Oklahoma, il y avait eu une tornade. Rien de bien méchant, c’était même plutôt joli à regarder, surtout si on avait un véhicule du S.H.I.E.L.D. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là que les deux compagnons de route se rendirent compte que leur premier objectif avait été d’être rapide (autrement, ils n’auraient jamais subtilisé ce véhicule), mais l’Oklahoma, tout de même, c’était un sacré détour. Ils préférèrent ne pas s’expliquer et continuer leur looping à travers le pays tout en prétextant aller en Californie. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient peut-être un jour.

Et puis il y avait eu cette hilarante, où ils avaient trouvé des cartes postales tout aussi hilarantes. Ils s’en étaient chacun acheté une, pour l’offrir à l’autre.  
Enfin vint la Californie.

*

Sam détestait la Californie. Cela pouvait sembler basique, la vieille rivalité entre la Côte Ouest et la Côte Est, mais c’était un fait, il détestait la Californie, ses mœurs, sa musique, le paysage en général, et le fait que Tony Stark possède une villa à Malibu ne faisait pas vraiment remonter la note de l’état. Les palmiers à côté de la ville, les longues routes qui longeait la côte, c’était des bons rêves pour les stars éphémères d’Hollywood mais lui, c’était bien loin de le faire vibrer. Et la chaleur était cuisante, bordel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le soleil s’acharnait autant sur lui ; il était déjà noir, ce n’était pas comme si il allait encore prendre des couleurs. Et puis le pauvre Barnes essayait avec l’énergie du désespoir de cacher son bras en métal en portant un chandail à manches longue et des gants. Par trente-huit degrés à l’ombre, bonne chance. Barnes qui d’ailleurs, se moquait éperdument de ce qui se passait. Il était assis sur un banc à l’ombre, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et casquette sur la tête –jamais la même, toujours différente la casquette-, en train de siroter une boisson fraiche, alors que Sam était camouflé dans les buissons, jumelles à la main, en train d’évaluer le terrain.

\- Il est beau, le partenaire de Captain America qui scrute les gens sur la plage, se moqua Bucky.

Oui, c’était une autre manière de voir l’évaluation de terrain. Mais Sam était un professionnel.

\- Moque-toi, le rabroua-t-il, mais en quoi le fait de ne pas être choisi pour les missions te surprend si tu es aussi inactif. C’est pour toi que je fais ça je te rappelle.  
\- C’est ça. 

Sam grimaça et jeta un regard en biais à son compagnon d’infortune. Quoique Bucky n’avait peut-être pas tort. Etonnamment, son ancien adversaire prenait la chose de manière étonnamment détaché. Dans la voiture, Bucky lui avait fait savoir qu’ils avaient changé le traitement, au SHIELD. Ce qui devait être à l’origine de ce changement d’humeur. Et c’était au tour de Sam de prendre cette histoire un peu trop à cœur. Même si c’était triste à dire, il comprenait que Steve maintienne un peu Bucky dans le secret ; il ne voulait pas lui infliger toute sa nouvelle vie d’un seul coup, même s’il s’y était pris un peu maladroitement. Pour lui, en revanche, ça restait un mystère. 

\- J’ai fait une liste, pendant le trajet, repris Barnes. Je me dis que ça doit probablement être la rousse, de DC.  
\- Natasha ? S’étonna Sam. Nan, il l’aurait dit. Et puis Natasha est à l’étranger depuis des semaines.

Bucky haussa les épaules et continua de siroter sa boisson. Il approchait de la fin du gobelet, mais il avait toujours aussi chaud. Bon sang, on ne l’avait pas appelé le Soldat de l’Hiver pour rien. Ce n’était pas son climat, ça. Et avec ce maudit chandail manche longue, il nageait dans sa sueur. 

\- Bon allez, finit-il par dire quand il vint à bout de sa boisson. Donne-moi ça et vient à l’ombre.

Sam lui céda la place, et ce fut au tour de Bucky de jouer au voyeur sur la plage. Le pire dans cette histoire, c’était qu’ils ne savaient pas ce qu’ils cherchaient. Steve, certainement, accompagné d’une tête connue, mais une plage, sincèrement, y avait mieux comme terrain d’investigation. Au moins, ça leur permettait de voir dans être vu, du moins, dans la limite du possible. 

\- Tu sais, dit alors Sam, je viens de comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas allé vers toi malgré le fait que j’avais aidé Steve à te retrouver.

Interpellé, Bucky répondit par une onomatopée, sans quitter des yeux la plage, sa paille dans la bouche. Et il n’avait pas envie de mettre Sam mal à l’aise en le fixant abruptement. 

\- Quand j’ai rencontré Steve, continua le vétéran en regardant ses mains, je venais de perdre mon pilote. Riley. Et lui, il t’avait perdu, toi. 

Cette fois, Bucky tourna la tête. Il abaissa ses jumelles et se résolu à regarder son compagnon de route qui manifestement, n’avait pas l’air de vouloir affronter son regard.

\- Sauf que tu n’étais pas mort, et qu’il a fini par te retrouver. Alors je me suis dit que… Ce truc qui nous liait, allait finir par s’effilocher parce que tu étais de retour. Du coup, le fait qu’on continue à faire équipe malgré ça, quelque part, ça m’a fait plaisir. Et je n’ai pas vraiment pensé à ce que tu pourrais ressentir. 

Il regarda Bucky, brièvement, et détourna le regard, avant de s’affaler sur le banc, certainement pour se donner un air bien plus décontracté qu’il ne l’était en réalité. 

\- Pas de quoi avoir l’aval de Captain America.  
\- On ne peut pas tout le temps être des gens bien, dit Bucky en jetant de nouveau ses yeux dans ses jumelles. On ne peut pas tous être comme lui. Et puis… Il vaut mieux que Riley soit mort que quelqu’un lui ait fait subir ce que j’ai subi.

Ce fut au tour de Sam d’avoir l’air interdit, et de scruter Bucky. Mais celui-ci fuyait délibérément son regard, attentif au spectacle de la plage. Sam hésita, puis arbora un sourire en coin, en regardant de l’autre côté de la rue. 

\- Tu sais Barnes, en dehors de notre rencontre plus que catastrophique et nos retrouvailles pour le moins surréaliste, je pense qu’on devrait apprendre à se connaître ; on pourrait prendre un café ou… Oh la vache ! 

Tout en jurant il abattit sa main sur sa nuque, avant de regarder ses doigts d’un air agacé, ce qui lui valut un regard contrit de Bucky par-dessus ses jumelles. Un moustique. Foutue Californie. D’accord, ça faisait un peu chochotte, surtout venant d’un Avenger, mais c’était foncièrement désagréable. 

\- Alors, tu veux aller au « La vache », il t’est vraiment arrivé un truc, ou tu as trouvé une excuse pour esquiver le fait que tu m’invites à prendre un café.  
\- Trop drôle, Barnes, ricana amèrement Sam, trop drôle. Je préférais ton ancien traitement.  
\- Oh la vache, préféra répondre Barnes.

Sam fronça les sourcils, incrédule, mais Bucky regardait de nouveau dans ses jumelles. Il ouvrit la bouche, à en faire tomber sa paille. 

\- Quoi, fit Sam. Quoi ?  
\- Non, non, esquiva Bucky, laisse tomber, ça va pas te plaire.  
\- Fais voir, exigea Wilson en quittant le banc pour revenir vers l’ancien soldat.  
\- Non, répéta l’autre, j’essayes de te protéger !

Evidemment, Sam était buté quand il s’y mettait. Alors il finit par avoir les jumelles, au prix d’un torrent de protestation, mais avec ce genre de phrases, comment Bucky espérait-il contenir sa curiosité ? Il fit passer ses yeux sur les lentilles et scruta la plage, jusqu’à apercevoir ce qui avait fait tiquer l’homme au bras en métal.  
Et bordel.

C’était Natasha Romanoff. Même sans jumelles, Sam aurait pu reconnaître sa silhouette, mais là, c’était comme s’il la voyait de près. Bordel le gamin avait raison. Bucky était plutôt un vétéran, à bien y réfléchir, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le voir comme un gamin. Et puis il avait vu juste. 

\- Mais c’est pas vrai ! S’exclama Sam.  
\- Tu m’as dit que la rousse était à l’étranger, dit Bucky sur le même ton.  
\- Elle devrait y être, s’insurgea son compagnon de route en bondissant sur ses pieds, elle devait être à l’étranger, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là !  
\- Cache-toi, siffla Bucky en attrapant l’épaule pour le faire redescendre, cache-toi elle va nous voir.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui cloche au SHIELD, préféra continuer Sam. Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez les Avengers, donc on part en mission solo et les autres restent là ! C’est quoi ce délire !  
\- Sam, ça suffit !

Bucky sauta sur le dos de Sam en tentant manifestement de le faire descendre mais cela semblait visiblement impossible. Alors, naturellement, l’inévitable arriva ; elle les vit. On parlait de Natasha Romanoff, après tout.

*

Les deux espions du dimanche et la véritable espionne trouvèrent bientôt refuge sur une terrasse, pas très loin de la plage où ils avaient l'avaient surprise, en débardeur et paréo, en train de déambuler comme si elle cherchait quelqu’un. Ce qui était, plus ou moins le cas. Ce qui était aussi le cas, c’était qu’elle était bien en mission avec Steve. Et le fait de voir arriver ces deux-là, tout droit de DC, l’agaçait et l’embarrassait à la fois. La Veuve Noire scruta son téléphone, qu’elle posa sur la table, avant de croiser les bras, et d’expliquer posément.

\- Je suis désolée. C’est moi qui aie demandé à Steve de vous mentir, parce que c’est moi qui aie demandé son aide. Il n’a pas apprécié d’avoir à vous cacher ça et même moi, ça me met mal à l’aise. Mais je devais garder un cercle de confiance restreint. On aurait tout expliqué au SHIELD et aux Avengers à notre retour.

Avant qu’elle n’obtienne une quelconque réponse, Natasha perçut le bruit d’un petit opercule que l’on ouvrait. Elle tourna la tête pour Bucky pour voir l’ancien soldat de l’hiver en train de sortir deux petites pilules roses d’une boite orange. La femme à la chevelure auburn haussa un sourcil avant d’interroger Sam du regard, mais celui-ci préféra éluder le sujet des « antidépresseurs sur mesure pour ancien sniper au cerveau lavé par des nazis ». 

\- Et où il est maintenant, s’enquit ce dernier, sourcils froncés.  
\- C’est tout le problème, je ne sais pas, j’ai perdu le contact depuis environ deux heures, avoua l'espionne. 

*

Natasha haussa un sourcil en voyant le véhicule dans lequel Sam et Bucky disaient être arrivés. Elle avait légèrement tiqué quand le duo de choc lui avait dit avoir fait la route en voiture mais à présent qu’elle voyait le modèle, tout prenait un sens. La belle voiture rouge, en modèle vintage. Ils avaient osé. 

\- Vous avez pris la voiture de Coulson ? S’agita-t-elle en tournant la tête vers eux. Vous avez volé Lola ?!

Sam haussa les épaules, l’air sincèrement désolé, mais Bucky tâcha de défendre son honneur :

\- Stark nous avais promis des voitures volantes. Je voulais une voiture volante. A quoi cela m’aurait-il servi de me « réveiller » si tard dans le futur si je ne pouvais pas profiter des voitures volantes ?  
\- Il a pas tort, avoua Sam en penchant la tête sur le côté. Et le véhicule est plutôt rapide.  
\- Vous avez volé LOLA !

Manifestement, ils n’avaient pas l’air de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Enfin bon, c’était leur problème, après tout. Natasha était parfaitement capable de répondre de ses actes devant Coulson après tout. Complètement incrédule et se demandant si laisser ces deux-là à moins de deux mètres l’un de l’autre était vraiment une bonne idée pour la sécurité nationale, Natasha décida de prendre le volant. Déjà, parce que c’était Lola, et parce qu’il fallait en prendre soin. Et ensuite, accessoirement, parce que c’était elle qui savait où ils allaient. Bucky monta à l’arrière, et Sam s’en alla prendre la place du co-pilote. 

\- Alors, dit le Faucon une fois que les portières se furent refermées. Raconte. 

Il était évident que la Veuve Noire n’avait pas envie d’aborder le sujet, mais ce n’était pas comme si elle avait nouveau le choix. Si dans le meilleur des cas, Steve avait juste perdu son émetteur, dans le pire des cas, Captain America était porté disparu, personne omis peut-être Barton et Stark ne savaient qu’ils étaient ici, et ça, c’était problématique. 

\- Depuis que je suis devenue officiellement un Avenger, entonna Natasha après avoir fait démarré le bolide, j’ai commencé ce qu’on pourrait appeler… Un rachat. J’ai fondé ma propre association et, en dehors de mes missions avec vous, j’accepter des petits boulots de particuliers. L'intégralité des bénéfices étaient reversés à l’association.  
\- Je croyais que Stark avait une association, s’étonna Bucky à l’arrière, en haussant un sourcil.  
\- C’est le cas, répondit Nat, elle répond des dégâts causés par les Avengers. Et je ne voulais pas que Stark soit dedans. Ce sont mes fautes que j’essaie d’effacer, mes crimes que je tente d’effacer de ma conscience. Alors c’était mon job, et le mien uniquement. Je ne voulais pas d’aide extérieur. La seule personne que j’avais avec moi, c’était Isaiah Ross, mon avocat. 

Là-dessus, l’espionne fit une pause. Elle jeta une brève œillade à Sam à sa droite, puis à Bucky, dans le rétroviseur. La pression de ses mains sur le volant se fit légèrement plus forte, tandis qu’elle changeait de vitesse. Elle suivait la côte, d’un air qui semblait machinal ou anodin, mais aucun de ses deux compagnons de route ne s’y laissait prendre ; elle savait parfaitement où elle allait.

\- Au fur et à mesure de mes missions je me suis rendue compte que nombre de mes anciens ennemis s’étaient réunis pour me nuire. Le frère d’une cible que j’avais abattue aux alentours de la Mer Noire, et un homme que j’avais fait sortir d’Islamabad. Ils obéissaient tous les deux à une organisation qui se nomme « le Chaos ». Dirigé par… Une ancienne connaissance.

Elle prit un virage pour s’en aller plus avant dans la ville. Les deux autres ne parlaient pas, mais ils remarquaient les subtils changements d’expression de la Veuve Noire. Ses sourcils qui avaient tressautés, sa voix qui s’était faite plus basse pour cacher le fait qu’elle devenait chevrotante, ses yeux plus brillants encore que d’ordinaire. 

\- J’ai cru que j’allais pouvoir m’en sortir seule, avoua-t-elle. Mettre fin à cette menace moi-même, parce que si on en était là, c’était de ma faute. Je voulais juste racheter mes fautes… Je croyais que je m’en sortais bien, jusqu’à ce que je rentre chez moi, dans mon appartement, dans Little Ukraine… 

Elle déglutit et marqua de nouveau un temps d’arrêt, tandis qu’elle faisait ralentir le véhicule. Le regard de Sam était concerné, comme à chaque fois qu’il était attentif ou que quelqu’un se confiait. Il l’écoutait comme il aurait écouté quelqu’un à l’Amicale des Vétérans. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à l’arrière. Bucky semblait tout aussi attentif que lui, mais il affichait une expression étrange, qu’il avait un peu de mal à discerner sous sa casquette ; mais c’était une expression assez semblable à celle qu’il lui avait servie quand il lui avait ouvert la porte, après sa mission à Madripoor.

\- Isaiah était mort, avoua Natasha en s’essuyant brièvement le nez d’un revers de la main. Il gardait mon appartement ; ils l’ont trouvé, et tué avant mon retour. Et là, je me suis retrouvée seule. J’ai voulu m’en occuper seule et effectivement, le Chaos a mordu la poussière. Mais plus je m’approche du but, plus l’étau se resserre. La dernière volonté d’Isaiah était que je fasse attention à moi, que je n’essaye pas de gérer ça toute seule. Alors je suis partie demander de l’aide à Steve. C’est la personne en laquelle j’ai la plus confiance ces derniers temps, et il sait ce que ça fait, de vouloir tout gérer seul. Je lui ai demandé de vous mentir, j’en suis désolée. Mais je ne voulais pas que le Chaos vous prennent pour cible, ni vous ni qui que ce soit d’autre, et je…  
\- Tu voulais juste nous protéger…

Natasha comme Sam froncèrent légèrement les sourcils. Tous deux regardèrent la banquette arrière. Bucky avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisés les mains, et caché son visage derrière celle-ci. La Veuve Noire dû se concentrer de nouveau sur la route mais Sam eut le temps de remarquer que les bras du soldat tremblaient légèrement. Puis il entendit Bucky renifler. Ça sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Le pauvre Sam avait fini par développer un certain instinct de survie, à force.

\- On est venus ici à cause d’un caprice égoïste, continua l’ancien soldat de l’hiver, sans essayer de comprendre, alors que vous vouliez juste nous garder en sécurité… Et on a tout foutu en l’air, et on vous a mis en danger… !

Sa respiration devenait difficile. Bon, tous les signes étaient là, c’était le retour de la crise d’angoisse. Entendre un de ses anciens adversaires retenir un long sanglot sembla être de trop pour Natasha, qui écarquilla les yeux en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Bucky avait fermé le poing et plaqué contre sa bouche, mais on entendait malgré tout les longues plaintes qu’il tentait d’étouffer. 

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Fit l'espionne à mi-voix en regardant Sam.  
\- Je crois que c’est le traitement, répondit celui-ci, tout aussi incertain, mais… Barnes ! Eh Barnes ! T’avais pas dit que t’avais changé de traitement ?!  
\- Si, balbutia Bucky en s’éventant les yeux avec les mains, pupilles rivées vers le plafond de la voiture, mais… J’ai dû me tromper de boite en faisant mes affaires… Je suis désolé… !  
\- C’est rien, le coupa Falcon, vraiment, c’est rien je t’assure, tout va bien, d’accord ? (Il se tourna vers Natasha) Les vitres, souffla-t-il, les vitres !! 

L’espionne comprit le message et fit immédiatement ouvrir les quatre vitres de la voiture tandis que Sam se transformait coach respiratoire pour montrer à Bucky comment reprendre son souffle. Il l’écouta attentivement, retenant ses sanglots et reniflant à répétition comme un enfant qui avait fait une mauvaise chute. Il reprit posément son souffle en se tapotant légèrement la poitrine, comme il l’avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. 

\- Mais quel genre de médicament ils lui ont filé, au SHIELD, murmura-t-elle à Sam.  
\- Je sais pas, répondit le thérapeute sur le même ton, mais faut prendre un fusil à pompe et leur tirer une balle dans la bouche.

Il savait que cela partait de bonnes intentions et qu’il fallait tout faire pour canaliser le syndrome post-traumatique de l’ancien soldat de l’hiver, au moins le temps que celui-ci rassemble ses souvenirs et réussisse à gérer ses émotions et sa culpabilité. Mais ça, c’était trop. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour l’étiquette « Soldat de l’Hiver », les médecins du SHIELD auraient dû s’abstenir. Imaginer Bucky casser un carreau et arracher le volant, ça, c’était bien, c’était violent, ça envoyait du lourd. Mais voir Bucky avoir une crise de panique à l’arrière d’une voiture, sincèrement, c’était terrible. Sam réfléchit longuement et se souvint du moment où le Soldat de l'Hiver s’en était pris au volant de sa voiture. En fait, non. Il n’arrivait pas à choisir entre les deux options. Il ne savait vraiment pas quel était le pire entre le Bucky émotif et le Bucky hivernal.  
Natasha semblait aussi abasourdie que lui, mais, il le remarqua bien vite, elle semblait ravaler ce qui ressemblait étonnamment à un sourire moqueur. Ça aussi, c’était pas bien. Natasha n’était pas une bonne personne. Mais la voir sourire ainsi l’aida à dédramatiser, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ça va, demanda-t-il toutefois à Barnes.

Le soldat hocha la tête, enfin calmé. Manifestement, elle les emmenaient à l’hôtel où elle séjournait avec Steve. C’était certainement le mieux qu’ils avaient à faire. Les recherches de l’espionne avaient été méchamment infructueuses et si Steve avait trouvé quelque chose, elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Une dizaine de minutes avant qu’ils n’arrivent à destination, il se mit à pleuvoir. Ce qui la rendait toujours nerveuse. Et surtout ; elle se serait bien passée de pluie en Californie.

\- « Le chaos va s’abattre sur le monde comme une pluie acide », récita-t-elle à voix haute. C’est ce qu’ils disent souvent. 

Sam secoua la tête. Les méchants avaient un humour bien à eux, force était de le constater.

\- Et tu sais qui dirige ce truc ? Le Caïd ? Le Mandarin ? Un truc plus glauque à la MODOK ou Crâne Rouge ?

Natasha ne répondit que par la négative, en secouant la tête par plusieurs fois. Ils finirent par arriver à l’hôtel. Petit, trois étoiles maximum, pas le grand luxe, mais il fallait bien se fondre dans la masse. Sous le porche, à côté de la porte d’entrée, attendait une femme, brune, vêtue d’un imperméable couleur crème, des lunettes de soleil violacées sur le nez. La Veuve Noire demanda à ses deux compagnons de l’attendre dans le véhicule, et sortit pour aller s’entretenir avec l’inconnue. L’échange ne dura que très peu de temps ; au bout de deux minutes seulement, la femme à l’imper avait tourné les talons. Alors qu’ils se préparaient à descendre, Natasha fila à grandes enjambées jusqu’à la voiture et se jeta pratiquement à l’intérieur.

\- On a une piste, assena-t-elle en mettant le contact.  
\- Et elle, s’étonna Sam, c’était quoi ?  
\- Une info. Une info qui n’arrive pas trop tard ; j’espère.

La voiture vrombit, et elle démarra en trombe. Bucky tâcha de faire remarquer à la russe qu’elle pouvait aussi faire voler le véhicule, après tout, c’était une voiture volante, mais la Veuve Noire préférait la discrétion. Et ce n’était définitivement pas quelqu’un qui tirait avec une mitraillette à travers les murs d’un immeuble, qui faisait sauter des voitures, arrachait des volants ou se servait d’une rocket sur une autoroute qui pouvait lui donner des cours à ce sujet.  
La pluie s’arrêta aussi vite qu’elle était venue. Bienvenus en Californie.

*

Natasha passa devant un immeuble qui semblait laissé à l’abandon. Elle serra les dents, et expira longuement. D’après l’informatrice, c’était ici que se cachait le frère de la cible qu’elle avait abattu bien des années plus tôt. L’air de rien, elle en fit le tour, avant de garer la voiture deux blocks plus loin, et de couper le moteur. Elle n’avait pas tenté de garder Sam et Bucky loin de tout ça ; il était évident qu’ils allaient en être, de toutes les manières. Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour remonter les bretelles de Steve et maintenant qu’il était possiblement en danger, ils n’allaient pas rebrousser chemin. Et surtout, il était grand temps qu’elle admette qu’il y avait des situations qu’elle ne pouvait gérer seule.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on cherche ? Demanda Sam en tournant la tête ver selle.  
\- Chinois, quarantaine, rouflaquettes, récita-t-elle machinalement. Il répond au pseudonyme d’Iron Scorpion. C’était le nom dont se servait son frère, quand je me suis occupé de lui.

Sam leva son pouce à l’hommage mais son expression montrait qu’il n’était pas du tout impressionné. Bucky, lui, avait l’air légèrement apathique, les yeux vides, un peu l’air d’un sportif qui se préparait avant une course. C’était comme s’il n’entendait pas ce qu’il disait ; ce qui avait tendance à inquiéter tantôt l’espionne et tantôt le sauveteur parachutiste. C’était peut-être aussi pour ça que le SHIELD hésitait tant à le renvoyer sur le terrain. Ils devaient craindre qu’il se montre imprévisible, et à voir son expression, effectivement, on pouvait craindre une mauvaise rechute. Mais Natasha n’était plus à ça près. Elle avait besoin de ces deux-là.

\- T’as tes ailes ? Demanda-t-elle à Sam.  
\- Toujours, répondit-il en souriant.  
\- Génial. Alors voilà le plan.

*

Difficile de décrire une entrée plus en fanfare que celle-ci. Natasha avait beau dire que le Soldat de l’Hiver n’était pas un maître en discrétion, mais s’il avait été réussi à être élevé au rang de fantôme, ça voulait quand même dire que quelque part, il s’en sortait pas trop mal. Et il n’aurait jamais osé faire une entrée comme celle-ci. Enfin bon, les temps changeaient. L’attentat contre Fury avait fait tellement de bruit que manifestement, ça allait devenir sa marque de fabrique. Bucky défonça littéralement la porte, et se jeta dans l’immeuble. Manifestement, ils ne s’attendaient pas à être attaqués, mais l’un d’entre eux eut le temps de donner l’alerte avant que l’ancien Soldat de l’Hiver ne le réduise au silence. 

Ce qui était exactement ce qu’il voulait. 

Il progressa dans l’immeuble à toute vitesse avant de voir arriver, à l’angle des escaliers, une dizaine de roublards. Ça s’annonce mal, comme dirait Clint. Bucky détacha la mitrailleuse qui l’avait dans le dos et la brandit devant lui ; il tira dans les ventres, les cuisses ou les genoux, en tâchant de ne pas faire de victime. Il devait faire attention. Montrer qu’il n’était pas qu’un tueur froid. Il devait mériter la confiance des autres. Mais pas celle du SHIELD, ça, ça lui était complètement égal. Bucky voulait la confiance de ceux qui croyaient en lui. Steve, bien sûr. Il n’avait pas envie d’apprendre à son meilleur ami qu’il avait tué une vingtaine de personnes pour le retrouver. Il ne voulait plus être vu comme ça. La confiance de Steve, bien sûr. Mais aussi celle de Sam, qui faisait l’effort de mettre sa crainte de côté, et qui lui offrait une place dans le monde. C’était ce genre de confiance qu’il voulait mériter ; celle de Sam, Clint, Natasha, de tous ces gens qui s’adressaient à lui comme à un être humain plutôt qu’un vestige de guerre. 

Certains des gus parvinrent jusqu’à lui malgré les tirs de prévention ; là, l’ancien soldat pu se servir avec grand plaisir de ses poings. Et de son genou. Mais une seule fois. Et le type l’avait bien cherché. Les choses se corsèrent quand une seconde couche de renfort s’ajouta à la partie. Et un peu mieux armé que les précédents. Bucky gonfla les joues et soupira ; mais où ils s’étaient cachés, ceux-là ?! En plus, ils voulaient lui faire croire qu’il était cerné. Cerné, lui ? Trop drôle.

\- Jetez votre arme, lui cria un des gardes, qui pointait un fusil droit sur sa tête.  
\- Faites ce qu’il vous dit, fit un second, équipé d’une arme semblable. Inquiétez-vous pour votre vie.  
\- Je vais bien, je suis un traitement, soupira Bucky, mais merci.

Sur ces mots, le Soldat de l’Hiver leur jeta sa mitrailleuse dans un faux geste désespéré, puis fit un bon par-dessus la rampe d’escaliers. Il arracha deux flingues accrochés à sa ceinture, leva les bras, et tira tout en chutant. Ce fut alors un véritable capharnaüm auditif entre les balles qu’il tirait et celles qui étaient dirigés contre lui, horrible mélodie qui atteint son paroxysme lorsqu’il atterrit sur le plancher, en bas des escaliers. Bucky roula sur le sol et se mit alors à courir, toujours suivi par les cris et les tirs qui allaient crescendos maintenant qu’ils le croyaient affaiblis. Il en avait quand même pris pour son grade ; une balle dans la jambe s’ajoutait à sa chute plutôt brutale. Il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. Son oreillette grésilla.

\- Barnes, fit la voix de Sam dans son oreille. Bordel, Barnes, c’est quoi ce boucan, tout va bien ?  
\- J’assure, Sam, j’assure !

*

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Natasha n’aimait pas vraiment la confrontation. C’était une araignée, pas un scorpion ou quelque chose d’avantage agressif. Elle préférait rester discrète, dans l’ombre, et frapper uniquement lorsque ça s’avérait nécessaire. Barnes faisait pas mal de dégâts en bas, à en juger par le bruit et ce qu’elle entendait dans l’oreillette. Quelque part, elle devait bien l’avouer, ce type l’impressionnait. Et c’était grâce à son entrée en fanfare qu’elle avait pu se faufiler en toute discrétion dans le bâtiment.  
Elle pénétra le troisième étage comme un félin, à nouveau vêtue de sa combinaison noire. Quatre gardes étaient plantés devant la porte. Ça allait être du gâteau. Tout ce qu’elle avait à faire, c’était de s’arranger pour qu’ils ne l’aperçoivent que lorsqu’il serait trop tard. L’espionne avança à pas de loups jusqu’au roublards, et leur sauta à la gorge, se servant du poids de deux d’entre eux pour les envoyer contre la moquette. Le temps qu’il se relève, elle bondit sur un autre, referma ses jambes autour de son cou pour le faire chuter ; le bras du quatrième passa autour de son cou mais elle s’en saisit pour le tordre et lui assener un coup de coude en plein milieu du visage. Les gus avaient été plutôt bruyants, nul doute que celui qui se trouvait derrière la porte les avait entendus. Ce n’était pas grave.

Natasha ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce sans la moindre hésitation, les yeux rivés vers sa cible. Deux gardes se jetèrent sur elle, mais, sans même les regarder, elle se contenta de se servir du premier pour assommer le second, et l’acheva d’un coup de pied à l’arrière de la tête.

« Iron Scorpion » se tenait là, derrière son bureau, et en la voyant avancer vers lui avec tant de détermination, il leva les mains, afin de montrer qu’il était désarmé.

\- Dis-moi où est le Capitaine Rogers, assena-t-elle d’une voix blanche.

Il allait de soi qu’il n’allait pas répondre, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer. Arrivée à son niveau, elle se saisit de son collet, et le frappa au visage. L’autre gémit, avant d’atterrir au sol, se tenant le nez en couinant. Natasha ne détachait pas son regard de lui. Elle contourna le bureau pour venir lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre, lui arrachant un second cri, puis elle se saisit de ses restes de cheveux pour le lever au-dessus du sol.

\- Parles, ordonna-t-elle. Dis-moi où est le Capitaine Rogers.  
\- Natasha Romanoff, grogna Iron Scorpion en reprenant son souffle.

Elle devait bien l’avouer ; le coup de poing qu’elle se prit au milieu du ventre, elle ne le vit définitivement pas venir. Le souffle coupé, Natasha lâcha sa cible et recula de quelques pas, les yeux ronds, mais son adversaire se sentit de lui assener un uppercut en plein visage. La Veuve était un poids plume ; elle s’écroula. 

\- Je te félicite d’être arrivée jusqu’ici, malgré tout, avoua le chinois. Mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. Le Chaos ne négocie pas. Quant au Capitaine, je suis ravi de voir que malgré ce que tu lui as fait, tu t’inquiètes encore pour lui. Je lui transmettrais tes amitiés. 

Et sans tergiverser davantage, il se défénestra. L’espionne le contempla avec de grands yeux ahuris, tandis qu’il la fixait, avant de disparaitre définitivement. Haletante, Natasha resta là, coite. Avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol, pour mieux reprendre son souffle. Puis se laisser aller à un puissant fou rire. La jeune femme laissa retomber ses bras sur la moquette, la poitrine secouée par son hilarité. Il y avait des moments où elle détestait son boulot. Et des fois, où elle adorait. Comme ça. Ça, c’était trop beau.

\- Sam ? Finit-elle par dire. Tu es sur sa piste ?  
\- Il est discret comme un éléphant dans un couloir, répondit l'homme volant dans son oreille.  
\- Excellent, se réjouit-elle en se relevant d’un bon comme si rien n’était. Barnes, à la voiture.

*

Même en grande filature, il arrivait de tomber sur des choses assez exceptionnelles. Les Etats-Unis étaient ce qu’ils étaient, mais un voyageur n’était jamais déçu quand il les traversait. Le trio avait suivi Iron Scorpion pendant plusieurs jours en tentant d’être le plus discret possible, s’échangeant le volant, laissant Sam voler en éclaireur, se reposant quand la cible s’arrêtait également. La filature, Bucky et Natasha connaissaient bien. Ils étaient patients, silencieux, averties. Sam en revanche, avait déjà averti les troupes. Il était « plus un soldat qu’un espion ». Ce genre de choses, c’était vraiment ce qui avait tendance à l’ennuyer. Mais le voyage avait été plus distrayant que ce qu’il aurait cru au premier abord.

D’abord, il y avait eu l’escale par le restaurant le plus déprimant du monde. Terrible service, terrible nourriture, terrible musique, c’était juste l’aire de repos de l’horreur. C’était tellement horrible qu’ils eurent l’impression que ceux qui travaillaient là étaient coincés ici pour toujours, et leurs pulsions super-héroïque les poussèrent à se demander s’il fallait sauver tout ce pauvre personnel vêtu de jaune pipi pour les déposer dans la vraie ville la plus proche. Sam avait eu le culot de penser que cet endroit était un quelconque repaire de vilain, mais il dut faire face à la réalité. C’était un restaurant tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal. Ce qui rendait certainement encore plus terrifiant.  
Ensuite, il y avait eu les champs de maïs. Ça avait l’air aussi grand qu’un désert. Mais si l’on avait le soldat de l’hiver et le soldat du désert, certainement que personne n’allait être volontaire pour être le soldat du maïs. 

Et puis, ils avaient croisés un véhicule avec, sur la banquette arrière, un chien portant des lunettes de soleil. Certainement le point fort du voyage. 

*

Il faisait complètement nuit au moment où Natasha gara Lola devant un petit immeuble de verre, qui se fondait dans la masse au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un quartier d’affaire. Et il avait beau faire nuit, la ville était toujours pleine de vie. C’était tout de même une grande ville, après tout. Les voitures circulaient, faisaient continuellement du bruit ; le quartier était aussi illuminé qu’en plein jour. Natasha fronça les sourcils en regardant l’immeuble, et observa longuement le logo qui se trouvait au sommet. Un grand « C », naturellement. Mais qui n’était que la première lettre du mot « Carus Entreprises ».

\- Ce sera une société écran, spécula-t-elle.  
\- Et tu crois que Steve est là-dedans, s’étonna Bucky, sourcils froncés.  
\- Ça vaut le coup d’essayer, répondit Natasha. 

Une silhouette s’abattit à côté d’eux, mais ni l’espionne, ni le soldat ne prirent la peine d’avoir l’air surpris ; ce n’était jamais que Sam. Ses ailes se rétractèrent dans son dos, tandis qu’il relevait ses lunettes d’aviation, pour dégager son visage.

\- J’ai failli vous attendre, admit-il.  
\- C’est ici que s’est réfugié Iron Scorpion, s’enquit Bucky.  
\- Non, ironisa Sam en haussant les épaules, bien sûr que non, je me suis contenté de vous emmener ici parce que je trouvais l’immeuble joli !  
\- Ménage-le Sam, se moqua Natasha, des fois qu’il fasse une crise de larmes.  
\- Vous êtes tellement drôles, soupira l’ancien sergent en se détournant.

*

Bon. Ce qui était sûr, c’était qu’il ne s’était pas attendu à se faire balancer par la fenêtre. Certes, il savait que c’était une expédition de sauvage, un peu punitive, que ce ne serait pas tendre, que les types qu’ils allaient affronter étaient plutôt dangereux, mais tout de même, se faire balancer par la fenêtre. C’était un peu méchant. Le bruit du verre brisé, les éclats transparents qui se mettaient à voleter autour de lui, et la gravité qui le rappelait à sa loi. Définitivement, non, Bucky ne s’était pas attendu à passer littéralement par la fenêtre.

Mais ce qui était encore plus sûr, c’était qu’il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’une main se referme autour de son poignet, avant qu’il ne s’élève au-dessus du sol. De quoi faire chier la gravité et ses lois, ça pour sûr. Ce fut au moment où ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol tangible ; ou plutôt, au moment où il roula sur le sol contre lequel l’avait balancé son « sauveur », que Bucky réalisa vraiment ce qui s’était passé. Et pour le coup, non vraiment, il ne s’y attendait pas. 

Sam Wilson venait de lui sauver la vie. Et ça. Oh bon sang. Il y avait de quoi lui foutre un coup au moral. Pourquoi ? Lui-même n’en était pas trop sûr. Mais c’était quelque chose. Il avait vraiment cru que ça allait mal finir. Bon, il n’allait peut-être pas y laisser sa peau, après tout il se jetait volontiers des hauteurs. Ça se serait fini avec le dos en compote, des os cassés, un traumatisme crânien, enfin, ça se serait terminé autrement. Et en fin de compte, peut-être qu’il aurait mérité que ça finisse autrement. Bucky n’avait pas envie de faire dans le mélodramatique, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. C’était le genre de pensée qui traversait toujours inexorablement son esprit. Non, définitivement, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Sam Wilson sauve sa vie. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Sam risque sa propre peau pour la sienne. 

Et Sam Wilson ne s’était vraiment pas attendu à ce que l’ancien soldat de l’hiver fonde en larmes au milieu de bureaux déserts d’une compagnie écran. Il s’était attendu à pas mal de choses, à ce que Bucky se relève et retourne à l’assaut comme si rien n’était, le remercie rapidement, fasse une blague, enfin, quelque chose. C’était sans compter sur les médicaments du SHIELD. C’était aussi pathétique (au sens premier du terme) que regarder Barton essayer de réparer son magnétoscope ou accompagner son chien chez le vétérinaire. Barnes était allongé sur le dos, au milieu des éclats de verre, la poitrine secouée de soubresauts et le visage tordu par une grimace qui prouvait qu’il essayait vraiment et vainement de retenir ses larmes.

\- Barnes, s’affola Sam. Eh, eh, Barnes ? ça va ?  
\- Ça va, répondit Bucky en collant ses mains sur ses yeux. Ça va ! C’est juste que… Tu m’as sauvé la vie et…  
\- Et c’est normal, tenta le Faucon en s’accroupissant à côté.  
\- Non c’est pas normal ! L’interrompit l'autre. J’ai failli te tuer ! Je t’ai arraché une aile et je t’ai balancé dans le vide, et je…

Les sanglots repartirent d’eux-mêmes. Sam hésitait vraiment sur la marche à suivre. Il se demanda s’il ne devait pas juste attendre que les choses se tassent ; après tout, la fenêtre était ouverte –cassée plutôt-, l’air rentrait, Bucky allait respirer un peu et repartir sur des roulettes. Sauf qu’il ne se calmait pas. Au contraire, il roula sur le côté en continuant de couiner, puis se mit à taper sur le sol. De mal en pis. Les Avengers allaient vraiment devoir faire quelque chose pour les médicaments de Bucky. Non. Rectification. La prochaine fois, Bucky ferait attention à bien choisir la bonne boite de pilules !

Les sourcils de Sam tressautèrent à cette pensée. Parce qu’il y aurait une prochaine fois ? Il hocha la tête sur le côté. A voir. Seulement si Bucky se calmait. Maintenant.  
La main ferme du Faucon se posa sur l’épaule métallique du soldat de la déprime. Il s’assit à côté de lui, et tenta de lui parler, de lui dire quelque chose de rassurant, de le consoler. Sauf qu’au lieu de ça, il pouffa. Il n’avait pas pu se retenir. C’était trop pour lui. Peut-être même qu’il était en train de craquer. Mais ça, c’était vraiment de l’or. D’ailleurs, à peine eut-il le temps de se rendre compte qu’il avait plus ou moins rit au désarroi du meilleur ami de Steve, que Bucky cessa de sangloter. Mieux encore, il se redressa subitement et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Wilson, assena-t-il. T’es en train de te moquer de moi là ?

Et cette fois, Sam ne put retenir l’éclat puis le fou rire. 

\- Je suis désolé, tenta-t-il de se défendre en se tenant les côtes, mais je trouve ça trop fort. Bordel, t’étais le Soldat de l’Hiver et… Et maintenant on dirait que t’as tes règles !

Le fou rire le reprit de plus belle. Bucky fit la moue et se redressa, manifestement pour se défendre, mais leurs deux oreillettes grésillèrent au dernier moment.

\- C’est bon, fit la voix de Natasha. Vous avez fini de flirter sur les toits ou je vais subir « Amour, espionnage et beauté » encore longtemps ?  
\- On n’est pas sur les toits, rétorqua Sam qui avait le sens du détail.  
\- Et sinon, ça intéresse quelqu’un de savoir que j’ai rossé Iron Scorpion et retrouvé Steve ? Nan mais vous pouvez restés là où vous êtes y a pas de soucis les garçons, je soutiens votre cause à fond.

Ni une, ni deux, les deux ex-militaires bondirent sur leurs pieds et foncèrent dans le couloir.

*

Steve se trouvait au sixième étage de l’immeuble. Ligoté sur une chaise en métal, au milieu d’un faux décor de bureau. Le bâtiment n’était pas très peuplé ; aucun véritable employé, ce n’était qu’une société écran pour mettre un peu de poudre aux yeux. Le décor était fantomatique, tout droit venu d’un magazine de décoration et de mobilier. Le peu d’employés qui venaient ici avec des gilets pare-balles sous les costards. Il y avait de la castagne, un minimum tout de même, plus que dans le bâtiment désaffecté sur la côte, Bucky était passé par la fenêtre, mais à peu de choses près, ça restait presque routinier. Mais le principal, c’était que Steve était là, détaché par Natasha, reprenant lentement connaissance.

Son visage était rouge, tuméfié, et gonflé à plusieurs endroits, ses bras couverts d’ecchymoses et de contusions, et à voir son menton et se poitrine, pas mal de sang s’était échappé de sa bouche.

Iron Scorpion avait failli rendre l’âme. Rien à voir avec Natasha, elle savait se modérer. Mais le Chaos était comme toutes les organisations criminelles ; ils n’aimaient pas les fuites. Du poison se trouvait dans une des fausses dents du terroriste chinois ; naturellement, elle avait failli faire son œuvre. Natasha, dans toutes ses fausses vies, n’avait jamais été dentiste, mais elle avait accepté de faire une exception pour Scorpion. Quand Bucky et Sam arrivèrent enfin, sa main était maculée de sang et une fausse dent se trouvait au sol.  
Mais naturellement, les premières inquiétudes de Falcon et de l’ancien Soldat de l’Hiver s’en étaient allé vers Steve. Et le moins que l’on pouvait dire, c’était qu’il était diablement surpris de les voir. En les voyant tous les deux, côte à côte, sa respiration s’était coupé quelques instants. Natasha lui décrocha un sourire en coin. 

\- C’est ce qui arrive quand on ne sait pas mentir, Rogers, dit-elle.

Ses deux coéquipiers ne tardèrent pas à s’expliquer brièvement sur leur brève opposition depuis la vraie fausse mission secrète de Steve avec Sam. Avant d’ajouter que c’était le second mensonge qui avait fini par les ramener ici. Ils étaient venus le chercher, c’était sûr, mais il allait de soi qu’ils méritaient des explications. Steve prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer : 

\- Pour ce qui est de Sam, je suppose que Natasha vous l’a déjà expliqué. Elle voulait garder un cercle de confiance restreint, elle n’en est pas fière, mais c’est le seul moyen de protéger ceux qu’on aime du Chaos. Je n’ai même pas donné ma position précise à Tony ; il m’a carrément tracé.

Pendant qu’il parlait Natasha remettait Iron Scorpion sur ses deux pieds, pour le transporter dans la voiture. Le gus, complètement sonné, s’évanoui dans ses bras, ce qui la fit lâcher. Steve secoua la tête.

\- Et pour la dernière fois, Buck… Je sais à quel point le fait qu’on travaille de nouveau ensemble te fait du bien. C’était ce que je voulais, tout comme je ne voulais pas non plus que Sam se sente délaissé. J’avoue que…J’ai été stupide, j’ai paniqué, et je pensais que tu le prendrais mal… Mais je ne voulais pas que tu t’accroche uniquement à moi, je voulais que tu prennes le temps de te faire une place ici, avec les autres, je… Je ne voulais pas que tu n’aies que moi. Je m’y suis juste pris maladroitement, je ne le reconnais. Et j’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas.  
\- Pas de soucis Rogers, commenta Natasha en revenant à leur niveau. Barnes a montré d’excellentes capacités, on pourra un peu redorer sa réputation auprès du SHIELD.  
\- C’est vrai que ton ami est pas mal, approuva Sam, les bras croisés. En fait, il est juste tellement super que tu voulais nous le cacher, avoue.

Steve ne retint pas un sourire et baissa la tête. Natasha et Sam échangèrent un regard entendu, avant qu’un couinement ne leur parvienne. Bucky, qui se tenait au milieu d’eux, avait de nouveau la tête de celui qui retenait ses sanglots. La Veuve Noire fronça brièvement les sourcils d’un air qui voulait dire « quoi, encore ? », Sam secoua la tête en se disant que ça allait devenir une habitude, mais Steve eut l’air complètement à côté de ses pompes, regardant ses deux amis d’un air contrit. 

\- Mais qu’est-ce que… Tenta-t-il.  
\- Merci… Finit par dire Bucky en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Vous êtes tellement gentils avec moi…

Il éclata de nouveau en sanglots alors que Sam, qui ne pouvait plus s’empêcher de rire, passait ses bras autour des épaules du Soldat de l’Hiver pour lui faire un câlin consolateur. Natasha, finalement hilare, ne tarda pas à l’imiter, et Steve joignit ses kilos de muscles à la partie. Tous trois eurent l’air d’adultes en train de consoler un enfant qui s’était fait mal ; ils se permirent même des mimiques attendries.  
Jusqu’à ce que retentisse trois coups de feu. Le quatuor sursauta et tourna la tête ; le corps d’Iron Scorpion nageait dans son sang, percé en trois endroits. 

\- Oh la vache, s’exclamèrent en même temps Bucky et Sam.  
\- Le tireur ! S’écria Natasha en se ruant à l’extérieur.  
\- Je l’ai, s’exclama Sam avant de déployer ses ailes.

*

Et naturellement, le tireur leur avait filé entre les doigts. C’était ce genre de jeu perdu d’avance où les gentils ne savaient même plus pourquoi ils s’élançaient à la poursuite des méchants. Mais ils savaient aussi que ce n’était que partie remise. Difficile de dire à quel moment le combat du « bien contre le mal » était devenu un jeu du chat de la souris. Mais tout le monde en connaissait les règles maintenant. Il fallait la jouer fine. Natasha avait réussi à récupérer les balles sur le corps de Scorpion, et Sam, tracer le véhicule pour fournir des images à Stark, qui s’était fait un plaisir de les aider.

Ils roulaient silencieusement le long de la côte, toujours avec Lola. Natasha au volant, Steve sur le siège du co-pilote, en train de s’amuser avec la trousse de premiers soins de Coulson. Il avait enroulé nombres de ses contusions dans des bandages et son visage s’était orné de trois pansements. Bucky et Sam, quant à eux, étaient à l’arrière. La tête de Bucky était affalée sur l’épaule de Sam, la tête de ce dernier reposant au sommet du crâne du soldat. Une belle image qui ne manquait pas de faire ricaner Natasha à chaque fois qu’elle les regardait dans le rétroviseur. Elle était étonnée, positivement, de voir jusqu’où ces deux-là avaient pu aller pour Steve. Dans un monde où même les héros avaient du mal à se faire confiance, ou les amis pouvaient facilement devenir des ennemis, elle trouvait ça réconfortant que Rogers aient de telles personnes sur qui compter. Eux aussi pouvaient compter sur Steve. Mais la chose la plus importante que tous deux avaient certainement retenue, c’était qu’ils pouvaient aussi compter l’un sur l’autre. Qu’ils n’étaient pas ennemis, loin s’en fallait. Que Steve n’était pas la seule chose qui les réunissait et que lorsqu’il était absent, lorsqu’il menait sa propre vie, ils pouvaient être présents l’un pour l’autre. Manifestement, le super-soldat devait y penser aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que c’est une bonne chose ? Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse. De s’occuper seulement de ça tous les quatre ? De les impliquer, tous les deux ?

Se disant, le Capitaine jeta un bref coup d’œil à l’arrière de la voiture. Nat regarda un bref instant le rétroviseur, avant de verrouiller de nouveau son regard sur la route.

\- Je ne sais pas, Steve, admit-elle. 

Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Steve était plutôt calme, contre toute attente. En fait, c’était toujours bon de se sentir entouré. Savoir qu’elle n’était pas seule devait être bon pour Natasha, l’aider à tenir le coup dans cette histoire. Parce que lui aussi, ça lui faisait tenir le coup. Etre dans cette voiture, avec les trois personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance, en dehors de Tony bien sûr, quelque part, ça l’aidait à affronter ce qui approchait. 

\- On peut le faire seuls, après tout, tenta tout de même Natasha après un coup d’œil furtif dans le rétroviseur.  
\- Je sais, répondit Steve. Mais rien ne nous y oblige. 

Il regarda quelques instants par la fenêtre ; le paysage nocturne défilait avec une telle tranquillité que sur le coup, il eut l’impression que rien de grave ne se tramait vraiment. 

\- On se protège nous-mêmes, continua-t-il. Se mentir ne nous protègeras pas. Au contraire ; ça va nous condamner. S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris de cette mission avec toi, c'est ça. 

Là-dessus, Natasha, qui avait le visage impénétrable pendant tout son discours, ne put retenir un sourire. Elle haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard complice à une des seules personnes qu’elle pouvait décrire comme étant son ami.

\- Tu veux appeler Stark, n’est-ce pas ? S’amusa-t-elle.  
\- Il pourra certainement nous aider, tenta de se rattraper Rogers l’air de rien, en croisant les bras, chose qu’il faisait toujours quand il était mal à l’aise.  
\- T'es vraiment dingue de lui, hein ? Se moqua gentiment Romanoff en souriant davantage.

Le soldat ne répondit qu’en lui rendant son sourire. 

*

C’était une chose très étrange que de mélanger une mission vengeresse avec un voyage en voiture à travers le pays. Parce qu’une énorme responsabilité pendait au-dessus de leur tête, comme une épée de Damoclès. Mais traverser ainsi les Etats pour faire descendre le Chaos strate par strate, ça leur faisait littéralement prendre l’air. Une bouffée de fraicheur qu’ils ne pouvaient se refuser. Et force était de constater que les choses revenaient souvent. 

Ils avaient fait escale au milieu d’une de ses grandes étendues désertiques. Par terre, une barquette de pêches achetés à un de ses vendeurs sauvages. Non loin d’eux, quelques lézards. A environ une centaine de mètres, une aire de repos complètement vides. Natasha, Bucky et Sam se partageaient le même rocher, regardant pensivement l’horizon tout en mangeant leurs pêches comme si rien n’était. Steve, à quelques mètres, était au téléphone. Inutile de se demander avec qui. 

\- Vous savez, finit par dire Natasha, je crois qu’il va falloir que Steve fasse quelque chose pour nous.  
\- Je te le fais pas dire, ricana Sam. Tous ces coéquipiers… Vous croyez que légalement, c’est de la polygamie ?  
\- Peut-être pas légalement mais on peut le considérer comme tel, dit Bucky d’une voix morne. Y a un ingénieur à qui ça ne vas pas plaire.

Les deux autres ricanèrent en silence avant de reprendre des pêches. 

\- Mais même si les circonstances dans lesquelles on a commencé à faire équipe sont complètement bizarre, continua Natasha, j’avoue que je suis plutôt contente d’être avec vous. 

Bucky comme Sam ne dirent rien mais ils approuvèrent, l’un par un hochement de tête, l’autre par un sourire. Il fallait avouer que tous les trois ne s’en étaient pas sortis si mal. Ils avaient tout de même réussi à coincer un membre important du Chaos et secourir Steve Rogers. Depuis qu’ils cheminaient ensemble, Bucky prenait moins ses médicaments. Il avait avec lui une rousse flamboyante comme un coucher de soleil, son meilleur ami avait une chevelure aussi dorée que l’aurore, et le sourire de Sam était comme une raie de lumière qui tranchait les nuages gris. Natasha apprenait lentement à refaire confiance, à sourire aux autres à se montrer telle qu’elle était et non tel qu’on l’attendait. Sam, au milieu d’un quotidien qui s’était trouvé chamboulé par l’arrivé des Avengers dans sa vie, avait commencé à reprendre des habitudes. Les habitudes, c’était ce qui le rassurait.  
Certes, rattraper Bucky Barnes qui tombait d’une hauteur, ça devenait une habitude, mais quelque part, ce n’était pas si mal, quand le Soldat de l’Hiver lui tombait littéralement dans les bras. 

\- Peut-être qu’on pourra continuer de faire équipe, avança Sam.  
\- On trainasse déjà ensemble avec les Avengers, le rabroua amicalement Nat. Mais t’as qu’à faire tes heures sup’ avec Barnes.  
\- Ou sinon, suggéra Bucky, je peux aussi devenir un Avenger.  
\- Et faire des heures sup’ avec Sam, insista Natasha en lui tirant la joue.  
\- Finis ta pêche, éluda Barnes en fermant un œil et en grimaçant.  
\- J’aimerais qu’on tombe sur un vendeur de fraises la prochaine fois, songea alors l'espionne en regardant distraitement le ciel.  
\- Ce qui serait dommage étant donné que notre soldat sous gélule ici présent déteste ça », se moqua Sam. 

Bucky fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, se demandant décemment d’où ce type tenait cette information. Natasha secoua la tête et murmura quelque chose à propos des hommes qu’ils n’entendirent pas. Sam, lui, haussa les épaules. Il savait certaines choses sur le meilleur ami de Steve, c’était un fait. Cela faisait tout de même un certain temps qu’ils cavalaient ensemble à travers le pays, ne pas rentabiliser ce temps aurait tout de même été terrible. Pour prouver sa bonne foi, il tapota l’épaule du soldat en souriant. Après que Bucky lui ait pincé le nez pour le pousser à se rétracter et ravaler ses moqueries pourtant, sa main ne bougea pas. Natasha profita de ce moment d’inattention pour voler la dernière pêche.

Steve avait raccroché depuis longtemps, mais ne se sentait pas de venir les déranger. Il les observa simplement, alors qu’ils étaient de dos, en train de contempler le désert, et de bavasser. Et le soldat sourit. Parce qu’il était content de voir que ces trois loups solitaires s’étaient rendu comptes qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. C’était tous des gens persuadés d’être capables de tout faire par eux-mêmes, et c’était vrai, ils en étaient largement capables. Cependant, ils n’y étaient pas obligés. Et il était toujours agréable de reconnaître que parfois, l’on avait besoin d’aide. Ou qu’il était tout simplement bon d’avoir quelqu’un à ses côtés. Un allié sur qui compter.

Et il était heureux d’avoir ces trois-là comme alliés.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
>  Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d'Utilisation Commerciale - Pas de Modification 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).


End file.
